HHone-shots!
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: I'm taking a page form HappyBee13's book.I will upload all my one-shots and possible stories onto this story:)Hope you guys enjoy!Love you all!


**_Hey everyone!I decided to take a page from Happybee13's book.I will be posting my one shots and possible story ideas to this story:)Hope you all enjoy!_**

_Chapter 1_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Today was the anniversary of my mom's death._

_I've been coming here every October 12th,of every year._

_She didn't deserve this,she was the best mom in the world and she was taken from us._

_And we still didn't find the killer,it was just a hit and run._

_Whoever they were let my mom and her best friend swerve into a tree and just left them there._

_I arrived at the cemmetery with the same things I brought every year._

_A dozen white roses and my mom's favorite scented candle._

_I lit the candle and set both of them next to her tombstone._

_When I placed her favorite things next to her stone,I sat down and sang her favorite song._

_When I finished,I put out the candle and stood up._

_I brought my mom's lucky necklace,that was bound to my necklace,to my lips and kissed the charm._

_Today was no different,except a brown-haired girl in a black dress came and set a single white rose next to my mom's grave._

_I looked at her strangely,how did she know mom and her favorite flower?_

_"I'm just here to visit Katy..and my own mom."She said looking at the tombstone next to my mom's. _

_"How do you know my mom?"_

_"Katy and my mom were really good friends."_

_"Then how come I've never met you?"I said not believing her._

_"Because you were always on tour Mr. International rockstar."I felt guilty,I was never around._

_"I'm sorry,I shouldn't have said that."She looked down._

_"Today is just a rough day...I can't believe they'e both gone and they still haven't found the person who crashed into them."_

_I looked at her and a tear fell down her cheek.I pulled her into a hug and she wept into my shoulder._

_When she pulled away,she walked up to both tombstones,kissed her two fingers and pressed them to the hard stone."I love you mom and Katy."_

_She walked back up to me and I draped my arm around her,as she laid her head on my shoulder._

_We stayed like that for a couple of minutes._

_"I have to get going,my friend Mel must be looking for me."_

_"Yeah,I have to go check on my dad,plus the papparazi are gonna show up any minute."_

_"Okay,bye Eddie."She started walking and I noticed she didn't have a car._

_I chased after her."Loren!"I said standing in front of her."Do you have a ride?"_

_"No,I don't have enough for a car."_

_"What about your dad?Can he pick you up?"_

_"Actually,he left my mom and I when I was four."_

_"I'm so sorry Loren can I atleast give you a ride?"_

_"No it's okay..You don't need to."_

_"Come on,we can even grab some lunch."She nodded in agreement._

_I grabbed her hand and we drove to Rumor._

_She seemed to be uncomfortable being here._

_"Eddie,this place is way to fancy for me,you didn't need to take me here."_

_"No,it's the least I could do for a family friend."_

_She smiled sadly."Are you sure?"_

_"Yes,I am..Now you have to enjoy yourself,okay?"_

_She chuckled lightly."You're right."_

_"I know,it's kind of hard to do today,but our mom's wouldn't want us to mope around all day,so let's try to enjoy."She nodded._

_We were eating,chatting,and having a good time until Chloe walked up to our table._

**_Loren's POV_**

_"Hey babe."A blonde,stick thin girl walked up to Eddie and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Hey."He seemed a bit annoyed and I could see why._

_"Who's this?"She said giving me a smile,that I could clearly tell was fake._

_"Her name is Loren,she's a friend of my mom's."_

_"Oh,well."She completely ignored me."You wanna take me out for lunch?"She said._

_I was suspicious,this was probably an attempt to get me away from Eddie._

_"Babe,I'm already having lunch with Loren,maybe tomorrow."_

_"Fine.I'm going back home."She said visibly upset._

_"You're not gonna stay?"_

_"No thanks."She stared right at me."I'm not hungry."She glared at me before,giving Eddie a kiss and walking out._

_Suspicions confirmed!_

_"Sorry about that.."He said scratching the back of his neck._

_"What are you sorry about?!You picked me over your model girlfriend!I feel so special!"I said in a fan-girl tone._

_"Ha,Ha..Very funny,but I really am sorry,she doesn't like competition."_

_I looked around and then looked back at Eddie."What competition?"_

_"You,she doesn't like it when I hang out with other girls,other than herself."_

_I laughed."Well she has nothing to worry about right?"He blushed and quickly changed the subject._

_"Do you have any clingy boyfriends?"_

_"No,not really."_

_"Lucky you.."He said continuing to eat._

_"What's her problem?Doesn't she trust you?"_

_"I don't know,but she thinks it's perfectly fine for her to be swarmed with guys."_

_"But..when there's a camera or money around she throws herself at me."He ran his hand through his dark brown hair._

_"Aren't you suppose to be in a relationship with someone you have feelings for?"_

_"Yeah,but everyone says we look goo together and she certainly likes the idea of it."_

_"I think you should test your relationship."_

_"I don't think we need that."_

_"But what if all your money and fame were out the window?Would she jump out right behind them?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Then let's find out,then after you'll be sure and I'll be the first one to apologize."_

_"You don't mean a love calculator or something stupid like that do you?"_

_"No but,that'll be a last resort."_

_"Fine,what do you have in mind?"_

**_Hope you guys enjoyed!And remeber all the stories on here are one-shots or possible stories!So tell me what you think!And remeber I have 5 stories going and one I might turn into a story too..If one of these turn into a serious story,I will only update it occasionally!_**

**_Hope you guys understand!Love you all!Much love! #HHseason2..(I THINK) is a go!Yay! _**

**_ .WatchHH_**

**_~Jenny_**


End file.
